rainbow
by EtherealMay
Summary: One-shot. YamamotoXOC. "Ne, Takeshi, will you still like baseball even after ten years?"


A/N: Hi Everyone! This is my first fanfiction ever! I hope everyone will like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyou Hitman Reborn.

* * *

_I'd been searching all this time for a rainbow that never fades_

_I softly put my lips to your forehead

* * *

_

Yamamoto Takeshi, a name that cannot be any more ordinary. Yet, his job cannot be more bizarre. Everyone had expected Yamamoto to gain much fame in the baseball world, even internationally, since he was only in his teens. However, now, in his twenty's, Yamamoto has gone far away to Italy. No one, not even his father, knows about his dangerous association with the mafia.

It is now the rainy season in Japan. Even with the sticky, humid air surrounding Namimori, Yamamoto still wears his usual smile as he stepped out of the airport. Though having been in Italy for a long time, he hasn't forgotten any detail of his hometown. Every corner, every alley, nothing has changed a bit. Neither has his father's sushi shop. Though surprised by his son's sudden visit, Yamamoto's father does not ask about his son's job, or why sometimes Yamamoto comes home with scars. The father and son have been very much alike, down-to-earth, easy-going.

"Yo! Takeshi! Long time no see!" his father greeted him with a strong voice. The neighbors on the streets have also given him greetings like this one. Passing by with smiles and waves, this is the simple lifestyles that had been with Namimori for years and years.

"Oh!" Yamamoto replied to his father, just like he did with the others he met on the streets. His reassuring smile brings anyone to trust him. Even Nagahara Miho.

Seeing an old friend sitting by the riverside, Yamamoto was taken back a little. But, being as simple-minded as ever, he called out to her.

"Oi! Nagahara!"

"… Yamamoto Takeshi…" the woman's words came out soft as cashmere, but the wind seemed to carry her voice across their distance. Yamamoto grinned.

* * *

_Your voice is like the wind that skims the gentle waters._

_Let me hear it more, forever.

* * *

_

Yamamoto couldn't take his eyes off the woman sitting next to him. _She has changed so much_, Yamamoto thought. The long dark brown hair that used to flow behind the girl's head is now cut short and highlighted. Now with makeup, her face looks a lot more mature than it did in her teens.

"So how've you been?" Yamamoto asked the young woman, eager to catch up with an old friend.

"I've been well. Nothing too exciting, though. Just working as an ordinary office lady." Miho answered softly. Her voice was the only thing that didn't change over the years. It was still soft, and a little shrilly. Yamamoto also noticed that Miho hasn't looked at him ever since he sat down next to her.

"Is that so?" then, Yamamoto sees a sparkle on Miho's finger. "You're married?"

"Yes, it's been two years now." Miho finally turns to look at Yamamoto, with a smile so ethereal that it called back so many memories in Yamamoto's mind.

"Congratulations!" Yamamoto smiled again—a true, honest smile that has never changed throughout the years.

* * *

_Let's treasure the fact that we met; _

_No matter how many tears we shed.

* * *

_

"Ne, ne, Miho-chan!"

"What?" Miho turned to one of her closest friends, Sasagawa Kyoko.

The two of them walked together toward Namimori Junior High School. They were both in their second year at this time. Nagahara Miho was one of the prettiest girls at school, admired by both males and females. Her cool and nonchalant attitude doesn't decrease her popularity a bit.

"I heard that you turned down Yamamoto-kun's confession yesterday!" Kyoko asked.

"Oh, that guy," Miho replied after a moment in thought, "the one that is always around Sawada and Gokudera, right? I told him that I'm not interested in relationships yet. I'm still only fifteen!"

"But Yamamoto-kun is such a nice guy! He would never treat you badly!"

"That's not the problem. I'm just not interested."

"Actually, going out with Yamamoto might be a very good idea!" Kurokawa Hana suddenly said, appearing behind the two girls, causing them to jump in surprise. ("Hana!" they both yelped.)

"What do you mean, a good idea?" Miho raised an eyebrow at Hana.

"You really don't like being chased around by boys, right?" Hana asked; Miho nodded furiously. "If you go out with Yamamoto, who is just as popular as you, then everything is solved! None of the boys that like you can say a word; neither can the girls that like Yamamoto! Think about it, all the boys would stop chasing after you. On the other hand, all you have to deal with is Yamamoto."

"What kind of logic is that?" Miho's eyebrows furrowed after hearing Hana's analysis. By this time, the three of them have arrived at school. They walked toward their shoe boxes, still talking about the same project.

"I think Hana-chan has a good point, Miho-chan!" Kyoko put her hands together, clearly excited to hear about Miho's decisions.

"No, Kyoko-chan," Miho sighed, "just the thought about going out with Yamamoto makes me uneasy. He is too bright… and not the sharpest person when it comes to brains. I mean, all he thinks about is baseball." After saying that, Miho opened her shoe box. A fountain of love letters rushed out of the box as soon as Miho opened it. Miho gaped at this; Hana snickered.

Before Miho could begin to glare at Hana, a voice that Miho dreaded came hollering from the back. "Nagahara! G'morning!"

Miho turned around and see the same bright smile on Yamamoto's handsome face. He smiled as if he was never rejected the previous day. For a second, maybe just half of a second, Miho couldn't think. "I'll go out with you." Was it the love letters? Miho couldn't quite figure it out herself. As if someone else had said it, Miho's expression was full of surprise. Yamamoto's, too. Yamamoto recovered fast, though.

* * *

Miho never thought rumors could spread that fast. As she enters the classroom, she is bombarded by questions about her and Yamamoto.

"When did you guys start dating?"

"Miho-chan! How did Yamamoto ask you out?"

"Congratulations, Miho-chan!"

"Yamamoto and Nagahara! This is the perfect couple!"

"Miho-chan! Isn't Yamamoto-kun so dreamy?"

"Miho-chan! Do you prepare lunch for Yamamoto?"

"Miho-chan…"

"Miho-chan…"

"Miho-chan…"

_Great_. Miho cursed at Hana in her head. Miho looked toward where Yamamoto sat; he was chatting animatedly with his two friends, Sawada and Gokudera. Once in a while, Sawada turns to look at Miho with a disbelieving expression. Gokudera was clearly more interested in what Sawada says rather than listening to Yamamoto talk about a girl.

* * *

The day was tiring for Miho. Between classes and during lunch, Miho kept hearing comments about the relationship between her and Yamamoto from other people. The worst part is that she had to receive double the smiles that Yamamoto usually sent her. Miho always wondered, "How can this guy be so optimistic?" ever since she first met him. Miho first met Yamamoto in the beginning of her second year, but they've known about each other since they were both popular.

Finally, the day has ended. Before she could escape, Yamamoto was standing in front of her.

"Miho-chan."

"…What did you just call me?"

"Miho-chan," Yamamoto repeated without realizing the implied question behind Miho's question, "I don't have baseball practice today, so let's walk home together!"

"…" Miho opened her mouth, but did not answer. She wanted to say "no", but the simple word wouldn't come out.

Taking Miho's silence as a "yes", Yamamoto grabbed Miho's shoulders from behind and led Miho out of the gates.

The walk home wasn't pleasant for Miho, either. All Yamamoto talked about was his friends Sawada and Gokudera. Miho had tuned out as soon as Yamamoto started talking. However, she's quite sure that she heard something about a mafia game that the boys were playing. It was something about an interesting baby in suits, Gokudera playing with fireworks, and other bizarre people that he met.

"Ne, Miho-chan!"

"Huh?" Miho snapped out of her trance, just to see Yamamoto's signature smile shining at her.

"Ne, will you hold my hand?

"…What?"

"Let's hold hands! That's what couples do, right?"

"No."

Yamamoto chuckled. "Ma, stubborn!"

With that said, Yamamoto took hold of Miho's hand. "I thought I said no."

"You did." Yamamoto said, "but I will hold your hand!"

Miho stared at Yamamoto's happy face for a while. Yamamoto, coming from the most ordinary family, was somehow so different from her. His optimism, his passion for baseball, his bright way of living. Miho, coming from a family just like Yamamoto's, strived for good grades, for a good future. She has never thought about playing sports, in fact, she had no real passion for anything in particular. Maybe this was the reason why Miho thought Yamamoto was so annoying: ever so bright, ever so happy.

"…Yamamoto…" Miho looked away from Yamamoto and looked at the ground.

"You know, I really don't like baseball. I really don't like the sun much, either."

Yamamoto's shadow on the ground stopped moving. Miho stopped as well, curious about Yamamoto's reaction. Did she say that just to make Yamamoto angry? _No_, she thought. Then, why? It made her breathing unsteady to think about this question. _Am I looking for a answer for myself?_

"Baseball is really fun!"

Miho was surprised at Yamamoto's response. There it was again; Yamamot's smile shining brighter than ever. Ignoring Miho's stunned expression, Yamamoto took out a baseball from and a bat from his bag and approached her.

"Ma, how do I say this? When I hit the baseball, it's like all my worries go away with the ball!"

"…" Miho could not reply. It was something that a child would say, but why did it make Miho somehow feel curious? Yamamoto offered Miho to try hitting the baseball. Miho stared at the bat with doubt. Forcefully yet gently, Yamamoto passed the bat into Miho's hands.

"Ya…Yamamoto, I really think I shouldn't…"

"Don't worry! Just hit all of your worries away!" Yamamoto tossed the ball slowly for Miho.

Acting on instinct, Miho hit the ball with all her strength. Though the ball didn't go very far, and her worries didn't exactly go away, she did, however, feel a little bit accomplished. A tiny smile appeared on Miho's face. The rays of the setting sun added a feeling of tranquility to her skin; Yamamoto thought she was the cutest thing ever.

"You see! Wasn't that relieving?"

"…Not really."

"Ma, stubborn!" Yamamoto chuckled and started to walk ahead of Miho, "let's just go home!"

At that moment, Miho had the strongest urge to ask him, _"Do you think you'll like baseball even after ten years?" _But Miho stopped herself, for she was sure that the boy's answer would be "yes". Looking at Yamamoto's tall back and broad shoulders, Miho felt something move in her heart. It didn't hurt, but it wasn't exactly comfortable, like something was to burst out. She repressed that feeling and caught up to Yamamoto.

* * *

_A spring bubbles up inside me_

_Flowing, swelling forever

* * *

_

Yamamoto and Miho had been together for more than a year now. It was their third year at Namimori Junior High School. Miho couldn't help recalling the many things that had happened during their relationship. Many times she finds Yamamoto with strange wounds after hanging out with Sawada and Gokudera. To her surprise, she actually worried about him a lot. She began to like his long arms around her, his childish pleas, his excitement when he talked about baseball and his friends, and his smile. She can't help but think that she's slowly changing, and even, for the better.

However, when the school year drew close to an end, Miho realized a problem. Throughout her whole life, Miho had been studying hard to get into her dream high school. Miho worked hard, and therefore, got accepted. The problem is that the high school is located in Tokyo, which meant that Miho has to leave everything behind, including Yamamoto. Miho felt that uncomfortable feeling in her heard again, except this time it made her frown.

A couple of days before Miho was to leave, she invited Yamamoto over to her house for the first time. Miho told Yamamoto about leaving to Tokyo. During this time, Miho felt like there was a boiled rock in her chest. Yamamoto rubbed her head and smiled at her. The rock seemed to cool down slowly.

"Miho-chan, it's okay! We can always talk on the phone!" Yamamoto said in his carefree way, "I'm going to miss you, though. Maybe I'll visit you! On holidays!"

Miho wanted to laugh for a second because of Yamamoto's childish way of thinking. Sometimes she wonders if Yamamoto really knows what it means to like someone, but she couldn't say anything because she didn't really know herself. Maybe it was because of the lack of knowledge in love; the two of them were able to spend time with each other without trouble.

"Ne, why don't you call my name?" Yamamoto asked suddenly.

"…What?"

"My name!" Yamamoto scooted closer to Miho on the couch, "We've been together for over a year now, and you've never called me by my first name!"

"…" Miho felt herself grow warm, "I'm used to calling you Yamamoto."

"Will you just call my name once?" Yamamoto pleaded with his charming smile, "before you go away?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please-?"

"No."

"Come on! Just sa-" "Takeshi."

Yamamoto's expression froze the instant he heard his name coming out from her mouth. Her voice was soft as air, pretty as bells; it always has been. But this time, with a smile in her voice, it was like a playful wind that struck the wind chimes in his heart. Her smiling face was radiant like the sun. Joyfulness ringing in every direction; Yamamoto couldn't sit still. Without a second thought, Yamamoto kissed her.

Miho was shocked at first, but returned the kiss after blinking twice. The rock inside her chest exploded the moment Yamamoto's lips touched hers, and the pieces were shooting everywhere. _Takeshi. Takeshi. Takshi. _Miho called his name over and over again in her mind. Yamamoto's kiss, light as raindrop, washed away all her worries.

Her first kiss. Their first kiss. Their last kiss. It was that moment that Yamamoto understood how it feels to love someone. It was that moment that Miho felt that she could do anything.

The next morning, Miho left, earlier than expected.

* * *

_When I hold your shining smile in my heart, _

_I can take anything

* * *

_

Miho couldn't believe what she was reading. Just a week ago, she met Yamamoto Takeshi, who she haven't seen in more than ten years, on her visit to Namimori during her break from the company. Now, she is holding an invitation card to Yamamoto Takeshi's wedding. _Italy?_ Miho repeated the location in her head, _that's a strange place to have a wedding. Is he marrying an Italian woman? _

On the day of the wedding, Miho walked in to the wedding hall with an unfeasible emotion. Of course she's happy for him, but she's unsure why she was invited since she hasn't talked to Yamamoto since she left Namimori for high school, not counting the short meeting she had with him last week. Surprisingly, there were a lot of people that Miho recognized. She was ecstatic when she saw Kyoko and Hana; the three of them hugged and screamed and laughed together so hard as if it was to make up for the past. There was also Gokudera Hayato and Sawada Tsunayoshi. Miho thought that Sawada looked really different. Wearing a white suit, Sawada looked a lot more capable than he used to in school. Sawada noticed Miho and approached her.

"Long time no see, Nagahara-san! Happy to see you here!" Sawada greeted her warmly.

"Great to see you, too." Miho smiled, "Sawada-san, I want to ask you something."

"Just call me Tsuna!" Sawada said, "What is it?"

"Why did Yamamoto invite me?"

Tsuna smiled, "He really wanted you to be here, that's all!"

* * *

Miho walked out of the restroom more confused than ever. What Tsuna said didn't help her at all. They were together such a long time ago, and it wasn't even a very serious relationship. When she looked at herself in the mirror, she saw the great distance between Yamamoto and her again. She had gone to her dream school, graduated from a famous university, and now, working as an office lady in a big company. All her childhood she has dreamed of becoming successful like she is now, yet she felt like she has lost something. Something that was precious and important many years ago.

The wedding has started. Miho watched as the beautiful bride walked down the hall toward Yamamoto. As the couple was pronounced husband and wife, Miho was struck by the smile on Yamamoto's face. Ever so bright. Ever so happy. Miho realized how much she missed Yamamoto's smile. How it encouraged her in their school days. How it kept her going on her first months in Tokyo. How it made her smile.

Miho smiled as she thought of this. _Yamamoto Takeshi, such an ordinary, ordinary name, has changed me._ "Congratulations!" She said aloud with everyone else, and then she whispered…

"_Ne, Takeshi, you still love to play baseball, don't you?"

* * *

_

Fin.

* * *

A/N: First of all, I'd like to thank you for reading this whole thing! It's a very very simple story, but it took me a long time to write! I never thought that Yamamoto would be such a difficult character to write! But I hope you liked it!

In the end, Miho does not cry over Yamamoto. To both Yamamoto and Miho, their relationship was just a good memory of the past. I think most people wouldn't cry over the wedding of their past lover from school days, and it was even junior high! But the relationship between them was special because they both gained so much from each other, especially Miho. After Miho met Yamamoto, she has something else important to her other than just striving for success.

This story is inspired by a song called "Arabesque" by RURUTIA. I decided to make the title "Rainbow" because 1)it was repeatedly mentioned in the song and 2)it was what represented the pure love between Yamamoto and Miho. Yamamoto is the rain and Miho is the sun that made the rainbow. Although according to their personalities, the rain and the sun should be switched, but I thought that Yamamoto is perfect for the rain and Miho is perfect for the sun. Yamamoto's honest and naïve personality is what "reflects" the true nature of other people and, thus, helped Miho find herself and become happy. On the other hand, Miho enlightens Yamamoto and becomes a shining spot in his heart.


End file.
